1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual tool for cutting a polymeric endless power transmission belt body which has a plurality of endless V-belt elements by cutting between immediately adjacent elements to define a plurality of endless belts each having at least one belt element and to a method of cutting with such a tool.
2. Prior Art Statement
Endless power transmission belts made primarily of polymeric material are widely used in industry and there are many types of such belts including, for example, belts consisting of a single belt element and belts consisting of a plurality of belt elements which are fastened together as a unitary structure in spaced side-by-side relation and referred to as multiple-element belts. These multiple-element belts are of two main types, i.e., ribbed belts and banded belts.
However, regardless of whether such polymeric belts are of the single element or multiple element type, they are usually cut from belt sleeves each having a large number of belt elements; and, numerous power driven belt cutting machines are known in the art and used to cut such belt sleeves.
Multiple elements belts, such as banded belts, are used in applications where it is necessary to transmit large loads or forces and often require a plurality of from two to six elements in a particular banded belt. However, it is costly for a local operator, such as a warehouse operator, belt distributor, or field user to provide an inventory of banded belts of each size and having two, three, four, five, and six belt elements. Accordingly, it would be desirable to stock each particular size of banded belts which is used most often in its maximum number of available belt elements and then cut same to define a banded belt having the required lesser number of elements for a specific application.
As indicated above, power driven belt cutting machines for cutting belt sleeves are known and could be used by a local operator to provide the above-described cutting. Similarly, power driven machines of various types have also been proposed for cutting multiple element banded belts. However, such machines are expensive and basically impractical for a local operator.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to cut a banded belt using a simple hand-held cutting knife. However, the results obtained using such a knife are at best marginal, due to the difficulty in cutting and handling a banded belt body which has a large number of belt elements. For example, a six element banded belt of large capacity may weigh as much as several hundred pounds. Also, once such a belt is cut, it is difficult to trim the excess belt material between the belt elements with any degree of precision so as to assure proper operation of the belt in associated sheaves.